


UniformDating.Com

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonus Scenes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hurt Dick Grayson, Insecurity, M/M, Nightmares, Online Dating, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason, Protective Siblings, Strangers to Lovers, italics abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: Jason thought that dating sites where all utter bullshit, they were all pointless and simply money-making schemes hoping to attract the desperate and lonely, making them think that they’ll find someone who will love them if they simply sign up and give them a fuck ton of money for doing nothing.So you can imagine his surprise when it turned out that he was actually on one!It was all Roy’s fault.Yep, that sounded about right.





	UniformDating.Com

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lycheeluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycheeluv/gifts).



> HERE IS MY JAYDICK SUMMER EXCHANGE FIC.  
> Ohhhhh I hope you like itttttt!!!! And everyone else of course... 
> 
> Guys, I'm so panicked about this right now that I'm not going to say much. 
> 
> Besides a lovely thank you to my wonderful Beta who puts who up with all my shenanigans. Also, Jason swears in this more then I'd normally would but I think that's mainly because I've been watching too much My Hero Academia and I just keep picturing him as Kacchan... Aw, that makes Dick, Deku and that's also cute as hell. 
> 
> OH, there was also two small, little after credit scenes I put in at the end cause I got a little carried away... whoops. 
> 
> OTHERWISE. ENJOY.

“-so just when we think we’ve got him covered he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a detonator, and shouts that if we don’t let him go he’ll pull the trigger,” Richard 'call me Dick' Grayson explained casually before taking a small sip of his coffee. Dick looked great, stunning, hot, and he was still in his uniform! Heck even if this didn’t work out or this guy turned out to be a weirdo like the other fuckers that Roy had forced him to meet, then at least it wouldn’t have turned out to be a complete waste of time; Jason would be able to picture him during his dreams.

“Fucking seriously?” Jason replied with a raised eyebrow, as he listened tentatively to Dick as he explained his most recent story, one that had started off as simple routine patrol and had ended up in a full on police chase. “Where the hell did he even get the stuff from?”

Dick just shrugged. “This is Gotham after all, anything is possible.” Which was true, and both men worked two of the hardest jobs in the city that had been infamously dubbed and crowned ‘ _the worst city in the world!’._

Jason was a firefighter, risking his life every day to help the idiots who forget to switch the stove off, while Dick tried to take down the scum and vermin that crawled around Gotham, as part of the GCPD.

“I mean we got him in the end, Gordon distracted him giving me enough time to tackle him, wrestling him to ground and knocking away the detonator and getting him finally cuffed.”

Jason thought that dating sites where all utter bullshit, they were all pointless and simply money-making schemes hoping to attract the desperate and lonely, making them think that they’ll find someone who will love them if they simply sign up and give them a fuck ton of money for doing nothing. Sure it might work for a few people, rare cases, where they find the love of their lives and all that shit, but for most of them, it was just a scam, where it a site set them up with strangers and creeps.

So you can imagine his surprise when it turned out that he was actually on one!

It was all Roy’s fault, apparently, his best friend had pretended to be him and signed him up for Uniform Dating of all the fucking sites. Honestly, it was tacky as fuck, he’d been on the site twice and that was it. Roy did all the messages, setup and shit, against Jason’s will of course. Why should a person care if the person they dated wore a uniform at work? Who really gave a shit about the job that the other did to earn money? Everyone needed to work and do something to make a living, no one should judge you on that, well unless it was somehow unsavory then he guessed it was a bit more appropriate.

Still, the point stood that Jason hated dating sites, that one especially.

Though somehow his best friend had managed to convince him to go on three dates from that damn website thus far, all of them were goddamn disasters.

He had made a promise to himself after the third that he wasn’t going on another date set up by Roy!  

Unfortunately, he’d broken it only a week later, when, for some reason, Lian of all people had asked him to go and meet this guy. Lian! She was only seven! Of course, he couldn’t ever say no to the kid, especially when she started begging and pleading him, saying that the man looked pretty and nice! So Jason caved and agreed to go meet the guy, Roy, newly dubbed worst father of the year, said that his date for the night was part of the GCPD, also that he was genuine and they were going to meet at a cafe after the officer’s shift ended.

The redhead was a cunning, persistent, manipulative bastard, that was for sure; why were they friends again?

Though now Jason had to begrudgingly admit that Roy might have been right, but you’d have to put a gun to head before he’d say that out loud.

Dick seemed legitimately looking for a partner, not just some kind of fling or a one night stand like others were. Officer Grayson was also smart, witty, and fucking hot.

Why someone like Dick was on here in the first place was a mystery to him.

Jason was jolted out of his thoughts by a loud ping, and he looked up to see Dick let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry Jason, that’s work, I’ve got to look at this.” The latter said apologetically as he pulled out his phone. Jason couldn’t help but note that it was one of the top brands latest model which cost a bomb, which made him wonder how Dick on a cop’s salary could afford that kind of thing.

“ _Shit,_ ” Dick cursed loudly, his pretty mouth morphed into an unpleasant scowl.

“Is everything okay?” He asked though he already knew that blatantly things weren’t but were unsure what else to say, he didn’t want to pry if it was something big.

“No, not really,” Dick sighed again, as he looked away unhappily, “I’m so sorry Jason, I’m going to have to call it short, they need me to come back in.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s your job I get it,” Which was true, he did, while it probably happened to Dick more than himself, occasionally he got called in while off duty to deal with a particularly bad fire or rescue situation, though it had never happened on a date before. It was unfortunate for both sides since Jason was actually enjoying himself for once; don’t tell Roy though, he’d never hear the end of it.

“And I’ll maybe see you again?” Dick asked hopefully, shyly glances at him as if he was unsure or nervous.

“Yeah,” Jason replied, making Dick look at him in shock as if it hadn’t been the answer he’d been expecting. Which was just another thing to add to the mystery of Dick Grayson. “Fucking get going already, they need you, don’t they?!” 

“Right, yes, thanks,” Dick sent him a blinding smile, something that Jason wouldn’t be forgetting any time soon “Bye Jason, it was nice to meeting you,”

* * *

The two of them kept in contact, messaging and texting each other on a daily basis and met up many more times, without interruptions.

The two of them bonded quickly, it was like they just clicked.  

Over time Jason learned things about Dick while also he was slowly revealing stuff about himself.

For example, he found out that Dick, was the adopted son of the popular multi-billionaire called Bruce Wayne, and that the high-tech phone had been a present from his guardian after the two of them had fallen out as some kind of peace treaty. Dick explained that the two of them fall out all the time; apparently, Bruce Wayne was difficult to live with, which shocked Jason because from what he’d seen of the man, he thought he was some kind of airhead playboy and that it’d be a walk in the park to be around him. According to Dick, though, it was all a front and act, and that in reality, Bruce Wayne was snarky and intelligent but also grade-A ass most of the time.

Jason explained about his past, the horrors and tragedy, living on the streets, the orphanage, how he ran off trying to find his real mother. The time he got caught in a fire that was created by a madman which nearly killed him. Out of all the shit-show that was Jason Todd’s life that by far was the worst. However, it was also what drove him to become a firefighter, to make sure no one went through the horrors of that fire like he did and to save those who were.

Apparently, Dick became part of the GCDP for many reasons, two of the mains ones being that so that he could help protect and save people, like Jason, and the other was because of his daddy issues. Bruce had pressured and pushed Dick to take over Wayne Enterprise and be a good little boy, but Dick rebelled and ran away at eighteen, started making his own in the world without his father or his money and enrolled to become part of the force.

Dick also tended to gush a lot about his siblings, he had two younger brothers and a sister, and how he loved and adored them. He gave Jason updates about all the cute and wonderful things they’d done, especially little Damian, who, as it turned out, was actually Bruce Wayne’s biological son. The kid just appeared in their lives one morning standing on the doorsteps of Wayne Manor. Now that was a story Jason wanted to hear.

Roy bugged him about updates and when he’d actually get to meet the famous Dick Grayson, but Jason was making sure that didn’t happen. Roy might be his best friend, but there was no way he was meeting Dick, at least not yet, not until Jason figured out what he meant to him.  

They were friends, but it felt like more.

Felt like something he couldn’t describe.

They weren’t together, sure they had gone on a couple of dates but they were more casual than romantic, like two friends meeting for a catch up over coffee.

Jason learned about Dick’s past relationships and how fucked up they were and how they ended, so he didn’t hold it against the guy for not wanting to rush into another one.

And even if they never take it any further, Jason was glad that he met Dick.

* * *

Jason frowned as he looked at his phone for the third time in twenty minutes. It had been his day off, and last night after his shift he’d messaged Dick asking if he wanted to meet up and hang out today.

Jason totally hadn’t swapped his shifts and days so that he’d have the same time off that he knew Dick was having off duty this week, nope, not at all. Not that any of it mattered considering that Dick hadn’t actually texted him back yet.

Doubt and worry started to brew in Jason’s mind. Dick had always texted him back as quickly as possible, even on shift when he’d get scolded by Commissioner Gordon for having his phone out on duty.

Was Dick ignoring him?

Was he mad at Jason for some reason?

Shit, had Jason done something to upset him? Or was it something else?!

Then again maybe Dick’s schedule had changed or there had been another emergency and he was needed, or he was just sleeping off another night shift.

But what if it wasn’t? Maybe he just didn’t want to see Jason anymore.

The Avengers played on his TV, but it went totally ignored as Jason simply stared at the phone, too caught up in his own thoughts.

_Fuck it,_ he decided as he pressed the call button. He jammed his phone to his ear, waiting anxiously as it rang waiting for Dick to pick up. He knew he wouldn’t calm down or settle the bad feeling in his stomach until he heard Dick’s voice and got a reason out of other. It might be something so mundane or simple but still, Jason needed to know, he had his own insecurities as well.

It took a couple more rings then it usually did before the phone was answered, but still, he let out a small sigh of relief, “Hey Dick-“

_“Who is this?”_ A young male voice demands sharply down the line, a voice that totally didn’t belong to the phone’s owner.

“I should be asking you the same question, this is Dick’s phone!” Jason argued, because really, what the fuck? The only person who ever held Jason’s phone was Roy and that was when the shit stain had stolen it off him, but there was no way in hell he would ever let someone answer his phone calls!

_“Grayson is unable to come to the phone right now,”_ The voice replied with a sigh of contempt, which pissed Jason right off because who was this guy? And who did he think he was?!

“Grayson?” He parrotted back in confusion because why would whoever picked up Dick’s phone ever refer to him by his last name? It was weird.

Jason just wanted to talk to Dick, not this boy! Though at the same time, if Dick was unable to come to phone like he said and this brat was close to Dick then Jason didn’t want to explode at them and potentially ruin his and Dick’s friendship -or whatever they were- by laying into the kid on the phone, if that made any fucking sense.

“Just tell him that Jason called and to call back as soon as possible, alright?”

_“Tch,”_ The voice scoffed before he hung up, leaving Jason angrier and more confused than before. What the fuck was going on?!

* * *

Jason scowled as he paced around his living room, mobile clutched tightly in his hand. Either Dick hadn't bothered to call him back or the brat who had picked up hadn’t passed on the message, either way, the bad feeling in his stomach hadn’t gone away since.

Roy’s advice had been to wait until Dick contacted him, and that in the meantime Jay should go out and chill. Basically, Roy wanted Jason to go out with him so that he could get wasted again while Jason played babysitter.

And that was Jason Todd's best friend ladies and gentleman! 

There was a voice in the back of his mind questioning why he cared so much? Sure Dick was his friend, but it had only been a few hours from his last call and he never gave this much of a shit about Roy when he didn’t respond, then again Roy tended to not answer because he was either hungover or resting in a cell, or both. His best friend had some serious issues...

He promptly told that voice to shut the fuck up.

But _-AHHHH!_

This was so damn frustrating.

He couldn’t take it anymore, he was going to call Dick again!

And if Dick didn’t pick up this time, some shit was going to go down.

Once again the phone was picked up a couple more rings than normal but Jason was just glad it had been picked up.

“Dick,”

_“Um, no sorry,”_

“Who the hell is it this time then?!” Jason interrogated irritatedly, because what the fuck was going off? How many people had hold of Dick’s phone?! And where the hell was Dick?!

_“Oh my name's Tim,”_ The other replied uncertainly and Jason frowned. He’d heard that name somewhere before, but where?  

“Well then Tim, what the fuck are yo- wait, Tim? Your Dick’s brother?” It suddenly clicked, like a switch going on in Jason’s mind, it was _Tim_ , Tim Drake, Dick’s adopted brother.

Well, that explained everything and at the same time absolutely nothing.

_“Yeah, um, that’s me,”_ The kid murmured somewhat warily.

“And was other kid, the one with the attitude, his other brother?” Jason muttered more to himself than Tim, “Damn, what did Dick say his name was again…”

_“Damian?”_

“That’s him,” Jason agreed, remembering when Dick gushed about them, “But shit, Dick had said that he was kind and sweet,”

_“-and then last but not least there’s Damian,”_

_“Oh, and where did Bruce pick him up from?”_

_"Actually Damian is Bruce’s biological son.”_

_“Shit really?”_

_“Yep,”_

_“Who the hell did Bruce Wayne knock up that didn’t post it all over the media,”_

_“…She’s not a very nice woman,”_

_“Oh?”_

_“But Damian is super kind, a great kid!”_

Yeah, Jason definitely had got a different vibe of the kid then what Dick had described him as.

“Anyway, is Dick around?”

There was a small pause.

_“You don’t know?”_

Jason’s heart seized in his chest and he wasn’t sure if he could breathe, “Don’t know what?”

_“Dick got shot,”_ Tim said quietly, in fact so quietly that Jason nearly didn’t hear him, but unfortunately he had.

No.

No.

_No._

_Not Dick._

“Yesterday while on p-patrol, he’s in Gotham General at the moment. He hasn’t woken up yet.” Tim continued at least that explained why Dick hadn’t answered his text and why spontaneous, or not so as it turns out, brats were picking up his phone, however, this was not the answer Jason was expecting.

“What?!” Jason’s brain struggled to concentrate under all the panic and dread. He took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm and compose himself. “Fuck! I’m on my way,”

He hung up the phone before Tim could answer, Jason grabbed his jacket, locked his apartment and started up his bike in record time, and went zooming off, probably breaking the speed limit bad enough that Dick would have probably pulled him over and gave him a ticket if he wasn’t currently fucking shot and unconscious in the goddamn hospital.

* * *

Jason had arrived at the hospital in the mismatched mess that he was, he was wearing his lethal jacket but at the same time a pair of sports shorts that he wore when he was just lounging around at his apartment, but he hadn’t had time to think, Dick was hurt, had been _shot,_ his choice in clothing didn’t compare to that.

He didn’t care what anyone, well, anyone but Dick, thought of him anyway.

Another new development that had happened was that Jason had officially met Dick’s siblings.

Tim was alright, a tad cautious and wary but that’s fine, smart even especially since he was talking to a stranger. Which was opposite to Dick who talked to anyone and everyone like they were his best buddy.

Cassandra, or Cass as Dick called her was quiet and observant, he also got the vibe that she might try and kill him if he made a wrong move.

Then there was the brat.

Also known as Damian Wayne.

Yeah, let’s not get Jason started on this kid.

Anyway, eventually, he managed to persuade -more like beg, but he wasn’t going to say that- them to let him go see Dick while avoiding all the awkward questions like;

_‘You want to see Grayson? Why?’_

_‘Are you his boyfriend? No, wait, he would have told us if he did. Are you his fuck buddy?’_

_‘How long have you know Dick?’_

_‘How did the two of you first meet?’_

_‘How come we don’t know who you are?’_

_‘Is Grayson hiding something?’_

To be fair Jason could have answered some of the questions but he didn’t know what Dick had said or how much he wanted his sibling to know about his love life, friends or the fact that he’d met up with some guy on a dating site, so he dodged them, somehow.

But then they started to become less questioning and more threatening, mainly from the youngest.

_‘Are you here to hurt Grayson?’_

_‘Are you the scum who shot him while on patrol? Here to finish what you started?!’_

_‘If you hurt even a single hair on Grayson’s head, I’ll make it so that you wished you never lived,’_  

Okay, so the brat was protective.

However now they were gone, Cassandra had dragged them away and Jason was finally able to see Dick and part of him wished he hadn’t. Dick’s chest was covered in bandages, connected with many tubes and there was even a heartbeat monitor. Tim hadn’t specially told him where Dick had got shot but Jason had known that it had to be somewhere vital otherwise, if it had been his wrist or ankle the asshole would be limping around or trying to do things that people who weren’t injured would, or _wouldn’t even dream off_ , in Dick’s case, while they were were health. Tim hadn’t left out any gory details about his brother's many exploits.

Those shit heads, scumbags had aimed for Dick's heart, hadn’t they? Fortunately, by the looks of it, either they had terrible aim or Dick had tried to dodge since it was closer to his left shoulder than anything else.

At the moment Dick was still unconscious, though the nurse had informed him that Dick should be waking up any time soon.

So he waited.

Jason noted that Bruce Wayne hadn’t made any sort of appearance while he was here and thought that it was odd, Dick was his son, after all, you’d think he’d want to be by his side for as long as possible. What could the man be doing which was more important than his own son?! No wonder the two had issues.

Luckily Dick’s room seemed to have it’s own mini library and TV in it, guess that’s what kind of luxury you can get when you have money, last time Jason was in the hospital he was lucky if his bed had a pillow on it. Regardless Jason quickly browsed the books and picked one, settling down while listening to the constant beep of Dick’s heart.

Someone called Wally had zoomed into the room at one point to check up on his best friend. Dick had talked about Wally as well, this time though, unlike with Damian, Dick had described him perfectly. So when the man started babbling at a hundred miles per hour while pacing around Dick’s bed, occasionally throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis on a point that Jason hadn’t even been able to keep up with, he was somewhat prepared and did like Dick told him to and just nodded along.

But Wally left not too long ago, pouting about how he was going to have to get ready for work and such but he’d be back tomorrow.

About ten minutes after that was when things started to kick off, Dick’s monitor made a different noise and the man started shuffling about. Apparently, even when he's unconscious and injured Dick still can't manage to stay still. Jason wasn't in the least surprised. 

“Ugh,” Dick groaned, his eyelids fluttering open and then shut instantly due to the intensity and brightness of the light, his face screwed up in discomfort.

“Hey, hey, hey, Dick“ Jason called gently, and Dick’s frown deepened as he opened his eyes, this time they seemed to adjust to the light better and kept them open, though he let out another noise. The idiot also seemed to try and shift onto his side.

“Don’t move around, your hurt,” Jason explained, however, it didn’t seem that Dick was listening, “I said, don’t move, idiot!”

“Beautiful,” Dick slurred, as his eyes landed on Jason a smile slipping on his face.

“What?!” Jason exclaimed in shock because really what the hell?!  However, he got over that pretty -pun intended- quickly when Dick’s face screwed itself up in pain again. “Um, hey, you ok-”

Panic set it once again when Dick cried out loudly, slamming his eyes shut.

“Dick?!” Jason called again, but this time Dick didn’t respond... _“Nurse!”_

* * *

Apparently the moron had done something to aggravate his injury when he started moving around, however, he got a bit of a pass on that one since he was pretty much out of it on anesthetic.

Honestly, the cop owed him so much for putting him through this shit. Seriously Jason thought that he was going to have a heart attack, _twice,_ from all the shock and panic Dick caused him and they were both on the same day!

However, Jason had come to the conclusion that he couldn’t lose Dick.

He felt more for Dick then he had done for anyone in a long, long time, maybe even ever.

He just hoped that Dick felt the same or at least a little.

A few days later, Dick was conscious, lucid and as Dick like as ever, which was a mixture between a complete ball of sunshine and being unbearably annoying. His siblings had visited while Jason had been in and Damian had done everything in his power to make sure that Dick’s attention was on him, and threatening Jason again before leaving, Dick, the bastard, had just laughed it off.

But now they were gone leaving the two of them alone.

“I said what?!” Dick exclaimed in horror, as he sat up in his hospital bed, his face flushed at the revaluation.

The nurse had said he’d have to stay in a for a few more days, just to make sure but the wound was no longer a threat, well unless he did something stupid, which to be fair was more than likely. He remembered Tim's horror stories. 

“Yep,” Jason grinned, while he had been a mixture of shocked and mortified at the time, the latter was more to do with Dick’s previous state than to his words, now, however, he was taking enjoyment out of them now watching how Dick had reacted.

“Kill me,” Dick whined as he hid his head in his hands.

Jason took a breath, this was going to be his best shot!

“Oh I plan will but later, you need to rest first you fucking reckless idiot,” He murmured as he pulled Dick’s hands away from his face, cause the latter to blink at him in confusion -fuck even like this he looks cute! Jason didn’t answer, not with words anyway. Instead, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Dick didn’t move, and Jason went to pull away thinking that meant that his advances weren't welcome until the former seemed to unfreeze, quickly pushing his lips against Jason’s creating a wonderful but somewhat sloppy kiss but neither of them seemed to mind.

Jason eventually pulled away because unfortunately, they needed air to breathe, though Jason could spend years kissing Dick’s mouth and never get bored. It was even better than he imagined.

“I like you, Dick,” He confessed, taking hold of the other's hand, “I know you’ve had some really shitty relationships in the past but if you want you could try with me? We’ll take it slow, real slow. But if you don’t want to risk it with a broken guy like me I understand,”

“I like you too,” Dick smiled prettily at him again causing his heart to melt quicker than some of the fires he’s dealt with. “You’re the best thing to happen to me in a long time Jay and I’m not exactly mint condition either you know, things happen. I want to try, Jason, really want to try.”

Jason looked away to hide the growing blush “Just for the record, I’m not the beautiful one,” Dick laughed and leaned forward for another kiss.

* * *

They started dating for real, after that, but like Jason said they’d taken things slowly. The first couple of months was just them going on dates, holding hands and the occasional peck on the cheek.

Then things started to progress as time went on and eventually they went public.

To say Damian wasn’t happy was an understatement. The kid definitely knew how to throw a tantrum.

Roy had dragged them out for drinks, which ended up with Jason looking after a drunk Roy and Dick, the latter was an emotional drunk and had burst out into tears for the most idiotic and spontaneous reasons ever.

For example:

_“Jayyyyy, d-did you know that mice can sense other mice’s s-sadness and it makes them sad as well? T-that’s makes me s-sad!”_

_“Oh fuck, please don’t cry.”_

However by the end of the night, it had taken a bit more of a drastic turn, fortunately, Jason had already sent Roy off in a cab back to his apartment and had dragged Dick back to his place.

_"I-I couldn’t reach them,”_

_“Dick?”_

_“It was all my fault…”_

_“What was?”_

_“They f-fell!”_

_“Who fell?”_

_“My parents.”_

_“Oh,”_

That was the first time he’d heard Dick talk about his parents. He had known that Dick had lived and performed with them in a Circus and that they were dead, but Dick had never specially told him how they had died. Jason had calmed him and put him to bed, luckily Dick slept like a baby, then in the morning, Jason was there ready with some pills, water and if the other needed to talk.

However, Dick wasn’t the only one with personal demons and bad memories…

Dick was staying over for the night, sharing Jason’s bed, they hadn’t had slept, _slept_ , together yet if you catch the drift, but if it was late or they were tired they would stay the night at each other's apartments.

_“No, stop- I-i-“_

He’d been dreaming of the fire, that fire, and was being haunted by the lunatic who’s started it. The madman's laugh torturing and tormenting him in his dreams, even now all these years after.

_“Jay?”_

He’d woken up in a silent scream, tears pouring down his face, he remembers seeing Dick staring at him, concern and worry written all over his face before he pulled Jason into a tight hug letting him cry into his chest. He didn’t let Dick go for the rest of the night, neither of them got any sleep, but Dick didn’t seem to care; the opposite, in fact, he caressed and stroked Jason’s hair and hummed soothingly, saying that he would have sang him a song like his mother used to when he had nightmares as a kid, but he would advise against it, since he had the singing voice of a strangled cat and that would most likely give Jason more nightmares than it would help soothe them. That got a small, quiet, chuckle out of Jason.

The first night they went all the way, the day in itself hadn’t been anything particularly special, they’d been on a date, then lounged around afterwards, Dick had been talking to Babs, someone who Jason had yet to meet but was actually one of Dick’s ex’s, though one of the ones that hadn’t fucked him up, while Jason poured out some drinks and put on a movie. Anyway, the movie turned out to be shit and so they started kissing, that got more passionate and things went on from there. They nearly didn’t make it to the bedroom.

A few weeks later, Dick had created a safe word, Robin, which for some reason had more meaning to it then he let on, mainly because Jason might have let it slip accidentally to Dick’s siblings when they had come around to visit their older brother, and both boys went red and stuttering but then that could have been because of the implication or knowledge of a safe word, however, Cass’s smirk gave it away. He’d eventually pry the reason why out of Dick, even if he did have to play dirty.

Of course, everything wasn’t always perfect.

They weren’t perfect.

“Tim?”

_“Jason?!”_

“Yeah, it’s me,”

_“How the hell did you get my number?”_

“I stole it off Dick’s phone,”

_“Oh, okay, um, but why did you call me?”_

“…I’ve fucked up.”

_“Ah,”_

“Big time,”

_“Okay, okay, tell me what happened and I’ll see what I can do,”_

“Thanks,”

But they were strong and managed to pull through, making up and continuing forwards, ever time they got knocked or stumbled it only helped make their bond stronger.

“Drake told me that you and Todd made up,”

“Yep,”

“How unfortunate.”

“He’s not that bad, little D,”

“That’s what you think.”

“Well, the make-up sex was fantastic.”

“That’s disgusting!”

* * *

Jason was in bed, in all honesty, he needed to get some sleep he had a long and early shift tomorrow. However all he could think about was the fact that Dick wasn’t here, nor was he safe in his own apartment, no he was out on the dangerous streets of Gotham, where there was a chance he could get shot again!

And this time, they might not miss.

He couldn’t lose Dick.

Definitely not now.

He loved him, he was the best thing to ever happen to-

Wait, what?

He loves Dick?

_Oh shit._

Jason panicked and did the only thing he could think off.

“Roy,” He called down the phone to his best friend. So maybe Roy wasn’t the best person to go to advice and wisdom for in most situations however the man had once been in love, not that it had ended particularly well, but still, he’d been there and he’d got Lian out of it, the little girl is his world.

_“Jay?”_ The redhead questioned tiredly, _“What’s the hell man, it’s like one in the morning,”_

“Help me,” He groaned, “I think I’m in love with Dick.”

_“Hahaha,”_ Roy laughed at him, _“And here I thought you said dating sites  are a pointless money making scams.”_

Jason didn’t pout, he didn’t.

“That’s not the point,”

_“Ah, sorry, you’re on your own there, pal,”_ The redhead replied quickly followed by a loud yawn, _“Good luck,”_

“WHAT?!” Jason raged, but instead, the phone went blank meaning Roy had ended the call, “NO WAIT! ROY HARPER YOU GET BACK ON THE PHONE AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO RIGHT NOW!”

* * *

They laid in bed at their apartment that night, yes, _their_ apartment, they had moved into together about six months back. Granted, things had been a little rocky at first, but eventually, things settled down and they got used to each other's habits and quirks.

Though that didn’t stop Jason wanting to throttle his boyfriend every time he walked into the apartment and found the other’s work uniform thrown across his nice and tidy living room. Or the fact that if given the options Dick Grayson will eat cereal, not even the healthy kind, for every goddamn meal.

However tonight they were relaxing, neither had work tomorrow and Jason was glad, especially after the hell they’d, well more specifically Jason had just endured.

“It went well,” Dick said with his head laid on Jason’s chest. The latter was using one hand to comb his fingers through Dick’s hair and the other was holding the man close.

“That brat tried to stab me,” Jason argued and pinched Dick’s cheek until he whined and batted his partner’s hand away.

Tonight had been the night that Jason had gone to Wayne Manor and been properly introduced to Dick’s adopted family. The brat hadn’t changed, Cass was cool, Tim looked like he hadn’t slept for like five months but according to Dick that wasn’t unusual, Alfred was nice and welcoming, even if he did scold Jason whenever he swore, but Bruce, Bruce Wayne, well, that man was another story altogether.  

“He’ll warm up to you in the end, don’t worry about it,” Dick muttered, attempting to snuggle even closer into Jason’s chest. It was undeniably cute.

Dick had purposely decided not to mention the fact that Jason was on Damian’s to-kill list, but then again it wasn’t such a big deal, his brother would come around eventually. _Hopefully._ Plus, if it made it any better, Tim was on the list as well.

“And your father?” Jason countered, shuddering at the memory of having to meet Bruce Wayne in person. Jason had gone in with so much confidence and conviction, he had so much he had wanted to say to the bastard but no, with one look from the guy he deflated quicker than a burst balloon. “I swear if looks could kill, I’d be sixty feet under never mind six!”

That caused Dick to look up, his bright, shining blue eyes that Jason loved and adored peering at him, making his heart speed up but simultaneously melt at the same time. That wasn't even possible, was it?

Oh god, he was so screwed.

He still blamed Roy. That bastard.  

Dick smiled up at him causing Jason to once again lose his train of thought, too caught up in the man he loved. “Yeah, we’ll have to work on that.”

* * *

Three years later and the two were going stronger than ever. It was their anniversary and they sat back in the same goddamn cafe that they’d first met in, the one where their original date was cut short.

They were still working on the Bruce side of it, though Damian had improved if by improvement it meant that he no longer attempts to stab Jason when he came to the Manor, -though Jason could tell he still wanted to- then yes, the brat was warming up to him. He was still on the kid’s to-kill list, though.

Jason had thought long and hard about this decision.

Maybe sometimes too hard that he accidentally doubted himself and their relationship however that all stopped after Roy had punched him in the face for even thinking about doubting Dick and their bond. The redhead shouted at him that if he ruined this for the both of them and hurt Dick -when had Roy and Dick got so close?- because he was over-fucking-thinking then god help him.

He’d talked to Dick’s friends, well Wally and Barbara were who he went to, and they both said they’d approved. Babs even commented on how happier Dick was with him, even happier and content than when the pair had been in their own relationship. Though, they also warned that his boyfriend had lots of friends who would want to be invited if things went well- Donna Troy, Kaldur, Tiger, Kori, Lucus Trent, Rachel Roth and the allusive X just to name a few. He'd met a lot of Dick's friends over the years, but apparently, he still had even more to meet. Wally also had briefly explained that X was someone who had remained a friend of Dick’s for years however only he knew the other’s actually identify, everyone else knew him as Red or X. Jason was intrigued and wondered if there was a way to pry the information out of Dick. 

He’d got blessings of Alfred, Cass and, surprisingly, Tim.

He hadn’t bothered asking Damian and didn’t dare approach Bruce, he’ll leave that to Dick.

But really none of that really mattered.

All that mattered was that Dick was here, the ring in Jason’s pocket and the answer that was given.

Jason waited until the cafe was quiet, they’d finished eating and drinking. Dick looked as content and happy and Jason decided that like before when he confessed to him at the hospital, and took another leap of faith, that it was now or never. 

Suddenly he slipped down from his seat onto one knee in front it Dick, who looked at him confused, it didn’t click until Jason pulled out and open the case to reveal a simple yet elegant gold ring.

“Dick Grayson, will you marry me?” He proposed, his heart was beating rapidly and he swore he's never sweating so much in his life, and he works putting out fires for fuck sake.

He heard a gasp in the background, probably from one of the workers or someone irrelevant.

Dick, like always, decided to make things dramatic and simply stare at Jason, causing doubt to crawl back in. Jason was just about to stand up again and tell him that he didn’t begrudge nor was he mad -even if he was a little upset- and that If he wasn’t ready or didn’t want to then it was fine, however, of course, Dick chose that moment to spring up and fling himself into Jason, who just barely managed to catch him.

“YES!” Dick shouted in Jason’s ear, his face bright red but his grin was infectious and Jason quickly followed as he pulled him into a quick but loving kiss and placed the ring on Dick’s finger.

_Okay,_ so Jason admitted that maybe dating sites weren’t all that shitty after all.

* * *

After **Credits/Bonus Scenes**

* * *

“Soo Bruce why were you so hard on Jason? He hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“Father is just watching out for you Grayson, do we need to remind you of Wilson?”

“We said we’d never talk about him again, little D!”

“I hate to agree with the brat, but you do make bad romantic choices.”

“You too Tim?”

“Call me a brat one more time Drake, and I’ll make you regret the day you were born.”

“Stop threatening your brother, Damian,”

“But father-“

_“Stop.”_

“So Bruce, are you going to answer my question?”

“Dick, I just wanted to make sure all of you are happy and safe.”

“Jason makes me happy,”

“Yes, well Tim had told me some things that made me worry.”

“Tim it was you!”

“Sorry Dick, but I was looking out for my brother…”

“But you were never like that when Tim and Steph were dating.”

“I did talk to Stephanie.”

“Oh, so you’ve talked to his boyfriend as well?”

“DICK! DON’T YOU-“

“You have a boyfriend, Tim?”

“Um, yeah Bruce but…”

“Who is Drake dating now, Grayson?”

“Don’t worry Bruce, Conner Kent is a really nice boy,”

_“Kent?”_

“Why, Dick? Why?!”

“ _I’m just looking out for my brother_ , _Tim_.”

“I hate you…”

“Love you too.”

* * *

“Dick no fucking way, our wedding cake isn’t going to be fruit loops flavored-“

“But-“

“No buts.”

“Okay… So what about-”

“No we’ve gone over this, Damian is not going to be out pageboy, how can I enjoy our own goddamn wedding day when he can stand to be around me for all of three seconds before wanting or trying to stab me in the back?!”

“I don’t even think he’s at three, two at a push,”

“My point exactly,”

“But he’ll so cute and everything in the outfit that Babs and Steph picked out,”

"Outfit?" 

"Yeah, they spent a whole two hours looking at suits," 

“Wait, let me see,”

“That one!”

“Oh wow,”

“He’ll look cute, see!”

“Yeah, _cute_. Dick, I’ve changed my mind, Damian can be the pageboy, this day is going to be the best!”

“Okay now, I’ve got a bad feeling about this…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. Still, don't. 
> 
> I just hoped you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Anyway, I'll see you on the flipside! 
> 
> BYE GUYS.


End file.
